Just An Average Picori Girl
by Legendoffun
Summary: Katherine is a girl who is sent on a journey, instead of her last remaining family member, Hazel. She embarks on a journey, where she learns about her fairy past, and learns how to use its powers. She also meets the handsome hero of time, who has grown up since 'The Minish Cap'. Hope you enjoy! Please review! OC x OC and OC x Link may come in later chapters. Cover done by me!
1. Beginning

**Author's Note: A story about a girl who had the power to shrink. She originally was minish, but what happens if she stumbled with Link the hero, on a journey to save the world against a certain evil sorceress? And where did Link know her from?**

* * *

_I, Katherine, as part of the minish, volunteer to restore the sacred Picori Bow, and nothing shall stop me...but my death._

OK, I didn't really say it like that, I said, 'I'll do it' since my younger sister Hazel shouldn't go just because she ruined the she ruined the festival. And now, I'm on a journey with the ancient Hero of Time, who I thought was very old. He actually is kind of cute. I'll tell you the beginning.

* * *

Hazel and Katherine wee fishing in a puddle, when Hazel said that she was going to help with the festival. Katherine objected, but Hazel had already ran off. She rushed after her younger sister, knowing she might mess something up. But when she arrived...oh horror!, the festival was a bust, and everything lay in ruins. Everyone was blaming Hazel for what she did, and a riot was about to begin, when the new leader arrived.

"Picori of all ages, stop what you are doing. I shall justly punish her, by sending her to restore the Picori Bow. She shall leave in two days."

Everyone shouted that it wasn't enough, but he dismissed their ideas. I, was dreadfully frightened. Every since my dad died, and my mother passed away, I was Hazel's only member of the family left, and I didn't want to lose her. So something in my body forced the lump out of my throat, and made me speak.

"I'll do it instead of her, she is too young."

His piercing eyes looked at me, and the crowd shouted 'no'.

"Kathy dear, don't risk your life for her foolish deed, you should stay," said a Picori named Peter, who had a crush on me, "I know she is your sister, but it isn't your fault."

"Exactly!" Agreed my friend Ally

I glanced at them, but I wouldn't change my answer.

"I guess, you shall go instead of Hazel, Katherine, but take heed, it is dangerous. You shall need to get the four elements to restore it, just like the blade. But I'm sure, you shall be able to get the hero of time to help you. Come along with me, we need to get you ready."

I followed, knowing it would be stupid just to sit there, thinking of what I had just done. I would consider myself brave for sticking up for her, but for some reason I feel...afraid. I shook the feeling from me and quickened my pace.

"Katherine," the leader whispered, "are you completely sure you would like to do this?"

"I am sure of it, I couldn't let her do it...it is my responsibility to protect her from harm."

He nodded, before unlocking a room. Inside were armor, swords, lanterns, and tunics. He handed me a white tunic, satchel, shield and sword. But best of all, he handed me a small ring, which had the triforce engraved on it.

"That, shall make you the size of the humans." He said sorrowfully, "take care of yourself, and never take deadly risks...your sister...she needs you."

I nodded carefully, acknowledging that he was completely right, and that Hazel would be deeply upset and sad. I exited the door and rushed home. Upon entering my room, I grabbed my trusty leaf light satchel, and grabbed a belt. The sword wasn't very heavy, but the shield was. Finally I found a place where the shield could stay. I was a strange child, because, unlike most Picori, I have fairy wings. My grandmother was a fairy, and I believe her name was...erm... I don't remember at this time. I exited the room, and found Hazel weeping.

"It is all my fault, I should have listened to you!" She sobbed. I would have told her that it was not, but that would be a lie. Instead, I told her about the good times we had together, and that she should always keep that to her heart. That she should never forget them, and that I was leaving only because I did not want her to get hurt.

"But now you will die!" She wailed

"I might live...with luck." I mumbled, "go to sleep Hazel, when you wake up, someday I will be home."

I tucked her in bed and left.

"Ally, Peter, promise me this, you will take care of Hazel while I am gone right?" I managed to say, without breaking down.

"We promise." Ally replied, smiling sadly, "good-bye Kathy, safe journey."

"I should have said yes." Peter said in remorse.

I left the village and headed as far as I could. After 6 hours of tiring running, I decided it was time to enlarge. I put on the ring, and felt something start to buzz in my ear.

...

Maybe an hour later, I woke up. The world seemed...smaller! The place I called forest was just a patch of grass! My home's door was just a button! I

nearly yelped when someone from behind me spoke.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" A man asked. He wore a worn out work uniform, which is very similar because we Picoris are like borrowers. I started to speak, but then I realized I was speaking Minishian.

"Katherine." I managed to say. My mother had taught me some hylian.

"Well traveler, you should head to Castle Town, this place is in construction."

I nodded, before leaving, and heading in the right direction, the one I thought was mountains when I was a Picori. Now, I was heading for the journey of my life. Yes, the journey of a Minish girl.

...

Katherine arrived at Castle Town at great speed much to her surprise. She thought it would take longer, but she was no longer a Minish. She was the height of an average hylian. After turning a few bends, the market spread before her. It was very vast, and rather astonishing to her. She never knew people would push you, and shout out items that they were selling, they normally would just bargain, not shout, they would let you pass, not push. Clearly, Katherine was not used to the ways of the hylians. She stood for a moment, before someone carrying things staked high, crashed into her. The items went flying, and she realized that she had collided with a hylian boy.

"I'm sorry sir, erm, ma'am, I didn't see you." He muttered, as he quickly scrambled to get the things he had. Katherine was doing the same.

"I'm sorry, I should have moved. Not stood there like a... erm...uh..."

"Statue?" He laughed, "don't blame yourself, your not a young waiter boy."

"Could I get employment there, and perhaps a bed?" Katherine asked, fluently speaking hylian this time.

"Yes, and you can quit when _you _want, but I can't, it was written in my father's will, and my mother needs my wages. I must go, but if you want to get hired, you should follow me." He said, joy leaving his face, as he finished grabbing everything

"Oh, I will."

As they were walking through the busy streets, the boy said, "my name is Link, what is yours?"

"Katherine...say, would you know the hero of time."

He seemed to stumble, for he almost dropped his things again. "Hero of time... memories... why are they trying to come back?"

"You don't know the hero of time? I thought he was... popular?"

"Katherine... I think I... was the hero of time... I guess I forgot."

"Forgot?" Katherine was stunned

But she couldn't say anymore, for they arrived at _Tallie's Inn_, and Link's name was called. She entered the inn, and perpared to get a job for a week. Then, with the wages she had, she would set out.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading. I'm sure you were suprised that Link forgot he was the hero of time, but something happened, which I will tell you in the story later. Yeah, Link doesn't remember his whole past, and that could be a problem. Next chapter can be boring or not, so I'll try to make Katherine's employment...interesting. Don't forget to review. Spoilers would be inside my story, 'Wind Sorceress'. As I mentioned earlier, don't forget to review. Or favorite and follow! I am so happy I finally thought of writing this story after all my hard brainstorming. In case you wanted to know, she is half Picori half fairy, and also...she might get paired with Link later on. Or it might be a challenge with Zelda as well. See you later!**


	2. At The Inn

**Author's Note: Here it is, Chapter 2, thanks for all the awesome reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Katherine's P.O.V**

Katherine entered the room to be meet by the owner, who was the cousin of the founder. She had brown hair, blue eyes, and no smile on her face. "Welcome to Tallie's Inn," she said, thou it didn't sound welcoming at all," are you staying, how long?" Katherine, didn't expect to say anything, replied, "actually, I'm here for work..."

The woman stared at her for a second, and told her, "follow me." It appeared, that no one could see her wings, for they were almost transparent. Almost invisible. You may think Kathy tried flying with them, but all her life, her mother told her not to fly. She smiled at Link, who happened to pass by. "Well, young woman, you are in luck, for I need a maid." She told Katherine what had happened to her, and that she was thankful that she had come just in time.

"Well, thank you." Kathy said, rather nervous, and almost started talking Minishian again. She was lead to the 'servant's section' and entered a room by herself. In the room was a bed, small dresser, and desk. She changed into the maid dress, and tied on the apron. She put her stuff, including the things she was wearing, in her bag, and stuck the bag in the dresser. The desk, she used as a mini table, and unpacked her lunch. She was munching happily, when she heard a knock.

"Who is it?"

"Dawn."

_Dawn..._

"Oh, come in!" I shouted

"Hi, uh, Katherine -"

"How do you know my name?" I questioned

"It says so outside your...room. Mrs. Larisa asked me to show you the basics of being a maid." Dawn replied simply, "she assumes you don't know the basics."

"She assumed right." I replied, not happy nor sad. "Mulchen, er, can we start?"

"Wait... what was that? Did you just speak... Minish?" Dawn said, her eyes widening

"Well... a bit -"

"Dawn and Katherine! Are you alright?" asked a voice, that sounded harsh.

Dawn gulped. "Yes, just...erm... tying her hair up!" She shouted back, as she put my hair in plaits instead. "We should go start now."

"Yes, I agree."

**Link's P.O.V**

_I don't know I remembered about the Hero of Time, but her voice mentioning it just made everything...come back. I don't know how she did it. It seems so strange, everyone else who mentioned it didn't even ring a bell. And now Zelda is queen.. and...and_

"Link!" Shouted a voice, it was Mrs. Larisa, "go get water from the well for the stew, we need it as soon as possible!"

I rushed off, still trying to remember why her voice made it 'ring-a-bell'.

**Katherine's P.O.V**

_I followed Dawn into a dusty room, where she handed me a cloth, immediately, I put it on my head and walked around. Then I realized she was laughing at me._

"What's so funny?" I asked

"The rag wasn't for your head silly, it is for cleaning. You wet it and wash the floor!" She explained, concealing some new giggles, seeing that I was beet red with embarrassment, "don't worry, the rag is clean, I washed it myself."

"Oh good." I replied

I started by wetting my cloth with sudsy water, then I put it on the tile. Then I wiped in circles for at least a minute. Then I moved around, until I finished up, in the corner. It took us at least an hour. "Is that it?" I asked, rather worn out. "Unfortunately, no. We need to wash the guests laundry, deliver it to their door, help fix dinner, and then make dinner for ourselves at our kitchen, around 7." Dawn replied, listing the things with her fingers, my eyes drooped. I just wanted a long nap.

_3 hours later..._

I finally finished my 'training' with Dawn, and realized that was what I was supposed to do. At 8, I ate a dinner of salt pork and mashed potatoes, which Dawn made. She, Link and me were the ones who ate silently. We were too exhausted to talk. After dinner, I went into the wash room, and cleaned my body (and secretly my wings). When I dried off, I went into my room, and got ready for bed in the nightgowns that were provided. I was greatly relieved to lie in bed. But something just told me to try out my wings. No one would know. So, I got up, and walked along the doors until I came to Link's. There I opened the door casually and...oh my, Link turned red, and stared at me. I felt the heat in my face, and backed outside. Then the door. Luckily, Link had on pants. I saw enough. I would knock next time.

"Sorry." I mumbled, as I walked to Dawn's room. I was about to turn the knob, when I remembered to knock first. I gave a light knock, and then I heard the friendly 'come on' from inside. I entered the room, and shut it. That, was when I saw. Dawn's wings were just like mine, and they glowed a slight orange when I neared her, and then mine grew blue. What could this mean?

"Y-you have wings?" I said, rather surprised

"You do too!?" She exclaimed in a whisper.

"Wow, are you...minish?" I asked anxiously, _if she is also minish/faery, then we could be...sisters? Cousins? Relatives?_

"I don't know, but I always covered my ears." She replied, I went over to her, and saw them. They were just like mine.  
"You're a mix like me!" I exclaimed loudly.

"Hush, not so loud, I only hid them so no one would know." She whispered back, rather harshly.

"Oh, I have hidden mine as well...do you...speak Picoria or Minishian?" I asked, rather happy to know we were like 'twins'.

"I speak both, but I have forgotten my real full name."

"Can you teach me how to fly?" I asked, quietly.

"Yeah, after dinner, meet me at the field. **Right **after dinner. You can take wash yourself later." She said, smiling brightly, "that is, if you aren't tired."

I remembered how sleepy I was, and left the room, bidding a silent good night. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

* * *

**Author's Note: I am glad to have written that chapter already. It took a while to think it up. Please review, and I hope you liked it too! - Legend Of Fun, is now done - (for this weekend!)  
**


	3. The Strange Woman

**Author's Note: Here it is, Chapter 3, and I'm glad to say 'whoopee!' Hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Katherine's P.O.V**

_I hadn't seen Link in the past three days, and I must admit I am getting worried. I was cleaning the 'home room' also known as the tavern, when a woman came in._

She had orange hair, and red eyes. She wore a cloak, with an emerald jewel. She glared at me.

"Where's the owner?" She asked the man behind the counter. He shifted uneasily, and pointed in the right direction. She stalked off, mumbling something as she went.

When he wasn't looking, I dropped my things lightly, and rushed after her.

_What was she doing here? _I thought, _What does she want?_

I wasn't back on Hyrule, so I crashed into someone. Thankfully, it was Dawn.

"Do you know who she was?" She asked gesturing toward the woman, "she looked pretty...I mean, _really _evil. I feel a bad vibe about her..."

"I know, even Mr. Luke (that was the name of the man behind the counter), looked uneasy under her gaze." I said, shuddering as I remembered the eyes. "I want to know what she has to say."

Dawn nodded, and then we crept to the open door.

"I'm sorry, but that boy Link is my property, and I ain't selling...*gasp*... him."

"You may want to reconsider that." I heard, "because, he is more than you think. I'll give you a mine full of gold if you trade the boy into my hands."

"A mine...full of gold? Never, he worth more than that!" Was the reply

"So be it..."

I started to hear choking and gasps, and I glanced in. My eyes grew as big as a light bulb when I saw what the strange woman was doing. She was... _killing her!_

"Stop!" I shouted, jumping out of my way, "don't kill her! I know where -"

I covered my mouth instantly, as she dropped the owner, and her eyes settled on me. I gulped uneasily, and backed against the door.

"You know where who is?" She guessed, her eyes searching my face for more answers, "Link, he's your friend? Show me to him."

_How did she...oh no... she isn't a...sorceress?!_

"As for that question, I can easily read on your face. **Yes**."

I ran out the room, and rushed into the servant's rooms. I entered mine and stuffed everything into my satchel, then I slung it over my shoulder and rushed to Link's room. I knocked hard, anything, just an answer...please!

The door swung open, and Link stared at me strangely.

"Uh, Kate?" He asked

I grabbed his wrist and ran out the room. I jumped over the stairs and out the door.

"You got to get out of here!" I almost shouted, "some lady's out to get you."

"Maybe it is...one of my...relatives?" He guessed stopping in his tracks, "we need to go now! And see them."

"And get killed!" I shouted, "we need to get out of here! Come on Link, that woman is a..." I was lost for words.

"Witch?" A voice guessed

I spun around and met...the woman.

* * *

**Dawn's P.O.V**

_Where had Katherine ran off?_

That's what I was wondering as I walked back to my room. I hadn't heard anything, maybe the owner was choking on her food or something. But there was no real evidence that she was a sorceress...or was there? I walked into Katherine's room and noticed that all her stuff was gone. I walked into my room, expecting a note, but none was found. I looked out the window and spotted Katherine with Link, along with the woman who was there earlier. I rushed outside, demanding an answer.

"Katherine, what are you doing?" I asked her, though she looked rather pale

"Wicked children, I am simply returning the child to where he belongs..." The woman snarled, her icy gaze settled on me, "would you, kind servant girl, tell your friend to let go of my ward?"

I looked at her, then looked at Katherine's pale face. "Katherine...give him back."

_What, I didn't mean to even say that? What is going on? I was telling her to run!_

The woman took this to her advantage, and grabbed Link, before running off. Katherine immediately ran after her. Shouting angry words. I honestly didn't know what was going on, but I ran straight after her. Was it true that he was her ward? Or a lie? I thought, rushing after Kathy. Then I saw that it was a losing cause. I knew the only way, was to either help Katherine or the strange woman. I knew it would be wrong in my parents' eyes, but if it really was important, I had to do it. I formed an energy bolt in my hand and thrust it at her.

She fell, and let go of Link, for she had started flying. It frightened me, when she shot something like an icy breeze at me. I fell backwards, but got up and rushed after Kathy. The woman's cold glare stopped me in my tracks.

_Why can't I move?_

I struggled, and tried to move. It was no use, the woman was coming toward me, blowing cold and icy air around me. I could feel myself freezing. If only I could move. I started feeling a warm aura around me, and I started to fly. I couldn't have done anything like that before. I felt so...energized. I felt myself transform into another person. A fairy, and a minish. I felt the genetics inside me come together. It is hard to explain how I transformed. I felt an energy around me make something like a dress, and boots. I felt a different outfit, and my wings. When it was finished, I was wearing a red dress with black boots, and my wings were their regular transparent color. I marveled at my transformation for a minute, before I leapt to the side to avoid getting frozen once more.

"Now it's my turn." I said, as I formed an energy in my hand, and shot it toward her. It spun in circles, before landing close to her. The woman's eyes were the shape of saucers, but they returned to their normal size as she blew another icy breath at me. I dodged easily this time, and shot my energy aura at her. The more I shot at her, the better my aim got. Eventually, I hit her. She snarled again, and charged at me.

**Link's P.O.V**

_When I fell to the ground, I remember my instincts, and rolled. It was softer, but it felt strange to have done it for some reason._

I landed on soft, springy ground, and twirled around. That woman was not one of my relatives, nor am I her ward. I grabbed a stick from near by, and rushed at her. She deflected my block with an ice dagger, and tried to stab me. I jumped, and then tried m strategy again. She found out the plan rather quickly, and found my weak spot when I was slicing. She froze my body, and froze Katherine. She licked her dagger, which, to my surprise, did not stick to her tongue. She tried to kill me, but Dawn shot another aura ball at her, which knocked her over. The dagger flew into the grass. I sat there, helpless, trying to get out.

I noticed that Dawn immediately rushed over to Katherine and began de-frosting her. But, she got hit with an ice ball, and laid on the grass unconscious. I knew we were done if a miracle didn't happen. And quick. Suddenly, a bright yellow light flashed. I closed my eyes, but opened them quickly. Katherine was up, and tried to wake Dawn. I told her it was no use. The woman was back up, and a fierce violent look at me was all she did. Then, she charged at Katherine and stabbed her. Or at least, that's what I thought had happened.

I looked into the sky, but saw a flash of lightning hit the ground, and push the two apart. Dawn woke back up, and the woman stared at me.

"I'll end you first!" She shouted, and charged at me viciously. I watched her approach me, and the others tried to stop her. But she froze them solid, and continued her death-blow. She was dangerously close to me, and I was about to close my eyes, but a burning feeling wouldn't stop bothering me. I felt the ice around me disintegrate, and then swung something like an imaginary sword in my hand. Then I noticed I had a sword. I swung it at her, and she died. I felt a bit light-headed, but something made me run to Katherine. I placed my hand on her block of ice, and she defrosted. She fell into my arms, her limp body in my hands. I placed her down gently, and did the same treatment (besides catching her, for she immediately flew into the sky).

"I'm glad you guys are alright." I said, looking at them both, "and I think we need to save Hyrule again. That sorceress, she can only mean..." I lost my words, and told them we would be all leaving before anyone saw us. It wasn't safe for us anymore...

_Somewhere by the outskirts of Hyrule..._

"My lady...she is dead, and they have found the hero of time... it will be harder when you meet."

A voice laughed, "only the better, he believed I disappeared, but I have lived for a few generations longer than they thought..."

* * *

**Author's Note: Well that took forever to get out of my mind, but I hoped you enjoyed it. It took me a long time to write, and yet it is only about 1,000 words. I'm sorry for any of you who are waiting for the next 'Camp Hyrule' chapter, but it might come out tomorrow or tonight. Please review! See you next time, and by the way, if you review before my next chapter, I will reply to it in the next update, by!**

**~Love writing, love fan fiction~ - Legendoffun -**


	4. Trip To Goron Volcano

**Author's Note: Here it is chapter 4, do you know who Katherine adores?  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Dawn's P.O.V**

_The whole time, I noticed that Katherine was staring at Link. Staring. She even blushed a bit when he looked at her, but he didn't see because she looked the other way. We were walking for a long time before we headed back, and we packed our stuff. I decided to come to help because of my faerie powers. Link because he was needed, and Katherine, because she was the entire reason of the trip.  
_

I walked along side them, wearing one of the tunics we bought from the market. Link wore a green one, I wore red, and Katherine yellow. It was a set, and their was a blue one. I had a bow and arrows. Link had a sword and shield. Katherine had a slingshot and a big bag of deku seeds [or is it supposed to be nuts?]. The other person was supposed to have spear. We all have lanterns, satchels, shields and daggers on us. Katherine had a bit of money left to get us three more meals. Well, not restaurant meals. The ones from the market. I skipped behind them, wondering what we actually were supposed to do. Katherine picked up stones as she walked and stuffed them in her bag of deku seeds. I watched the sun start to set when we finally found an inn that had a room for a cheap price. The thing was this, we _all _had to share. Including Link. When we walked into the pretty small room, I decided to sleep on the floor. There was a quilt on the floor, and three blankets. Link said he would also.

Link made his bed in the other corner and settled on top of the blankets. He looked at the ceiling, as if he was in a trance. I opened my bag and pulled out my diary, a book I would let my child read in the future. I finished writing, and slipped it back in my satchel. In the other corner, we hung up a sheet. Over there, you could change. One by one, we finally changed into something casual, before walking down stairs to eat dinner. It was a cheap dinner, and the kind woman listened to our story. She handed us a couple purple rupees, and said, "because I have done this, when I die, I know I had a good life." Her name was Terra.

We gave our thanks to Terra after we ate, and went into our room. We split the share, each of us ended up with 3 purple rupees. That would last us through the next month! I smiled happily, I would take care of her if she asked. Because, she was a good Samaritan. I laid in bed after taking off my boots, and everyone else did the same. I snuggled in the quilt and blanket, and fell asleep.

* * *

**Link's P.O.V**

_I woke up to the smell of bread, bacon and eggs. Hopefully they wouldn't tease me about my nickname. Sausage Link. Yeah. Very funny._

I dressed into my tunic and cleared up my area. It was neat in 5 minutes. I cracked the door open and said, "I'll be downstairs." Katherine got up and looked at me. I looked back at her and noticed she was in her night-shirt. I reddened, before leaving the room.

_Whoops..._

I went down the stairs and starting eating, telling Terra that the girls were still upstairs and how good the food was. She smiled, and handed me a map. I put it in my satchel and smiled. She told me if they ever came back, she would try to give them separate rooms. I smiled slightly, I didn't mind the others, though I am sure they minded me. I finished eating, then cleared my plate and went back upstairs. When I entered, they were cleaning up the room and their stuff. It was now neat, and they put the quilt and blankets at the foot of the bed. The had their stuff strapped on, and we were ready. Well, I was ready. I followed them downstairs where they ate for a good 30 minutes. After that, Terra each gave us free lunch and said good-by. I waved, and jogged after them.

"It would be so much better if we had a horse." I grumbled. Then I spotted a horse market.

"Sprite! A very strong and fast horse, any bids?" A man shouted

I stopped and bid, but in the end, someone else outbid me.

"Streaks! A very bold and strong steed!"

Several people bid, and I didn't even try.

"Everest?"

I still didn't bid.

"Penelope! A fine mare! She even has a saddle!"

No one bid. I said thirty rupees.

"Thirty rupees going one, going twice, sold!" I rushed up and handed him the purple, and he gave me back a red. I rushed back to my bewildered friends and got on Penny. They got on after me, and we slowly trotted out of Hyrule. I stopped. I pulled out the rope and made a bridle. Penny, the mare, didn't really like it, but eventually let me put it on her. I got back on, and then rode into Hyrule Field. The sun was almost at the top of the sky.

"Ok Katherine, where did you need to go?" I asked, looking at her seriously.

"We need to go over by Goron Volcano. I had a dream about that place being special." She replied.

I stared at her for a moment, before galloping toward it. It was going to be a long time. Not really far from Hyrule field, a group of moblins chased us. Dawn got off, and said she would take care of it. She transformed into her fairy 'tunic' and blasted the group apart. There was now small groups of three. I took care of one of them. While riding Penny, I ran over one, sliced another, and kicked the last one. Katherine used the crossbow to get rid of six moblins. Dawn destroyed five. They were winning, but I destroyed the last six.

"I win!" I shouted. The others just mumbled something that sounded like "show off."

* * *

**Katherine's P.O.V**

_I might be a girl in love, but that doesn't mean I don't have a job to do._

I sat behind Link, blushing because I had to have my arms around his waist. I wasn't trying to fall you know. It was a little while until we would make it to Goron Volcano, but it was now sunset. Link stated, "be careful, Stalchildren always come out at night." He rode faster toward shelter.

Link found it at a small cave. I lighted a lantern and made sure no keese were inside. There was none thank goodness. Link came in and shut the cave entrance. I put the quilts and blankets Terra let us keep by the lantern, and laid down. I couldn't stop worrying about the clawing at the cave, which Link confirmed were Stalchildren. I finally went to sleep knowing we were safe.

...

_'Kate, come on!' A voice shouted, rushing ahead of me. It was Link, and he was smiling at me._

_'Coming!' I shouted, rushing after him. I was Dawn and another guy rush ahead of me laughing, 'your really slow Katie!'_

_I bolted ahead laughing at them. I had almost caught up with Link now. I sprinted next to Link when we both stopped and tumbled in the grass...laughing._

_He looked at me and smiled. 'We'll always be friends right? You won't forget me? Will you visit?' He questioned.  
_

_'Forever friends. I won't forget you, of course I'll visit, and I'll bring my sister Hazel as well Link.' I replied, smiling back at him._

_He stared at me before I closed my eyes and leaned forward. I kissed Link lightly, before breaking it back up. I blushed heavily._

_'I love you Link.' I said_

_'I...I love you forever Katherine...'_

...

I bolted awake, I was standing over Link, and I fell on top of him. He woke up and saw my face so close to his that, if you couldn't see well, you would think they were kissing. Link's eyes became the size of saucers. I jumped from him blushing. This was the second time this week I had this dream, and the second embarrassing thing I did. I brushed myself off. Link got up and rolled all the quilts and blankets up and stuffed them in a bag. Then he attached the bag to Penny's saddle. I rubbed Penny's main and whispered, "you will have a very dangerous journey I'm sad to say, but it will be very interesting." I walked over to Dawn and Link, who were eating breakfast.

_Somewhere by Hyrule's outskirts..._

"The hero of time is getting stronger..."

"It will only make it more interesting, make sure he doesn't find the master please? It would really help."

* * *

******Author's Note: _'Second time I had this dream and second embarrassing thing I did.' _Wow Kathy, that is very embarrassing and I ma snickering because of it *snickers evilly*. Well, does anyone have a guess of who the evil person is? You probably won't know, and I am not going to spoil (if I can help it). If anyone has any ideas for what they will do review or PM, I will take it into consideration, or go along with my plot. Please review!**


	5. At The Entrance of Goron Volcano

******Author's Note:** I believe you can see the romance in the story now right? Ok, in the last chapter I met 'master sword' not 'master' :P 

**Previously, our heroines and hero were on their way to Goron Volcano. Is everything going to go smooth? Or will something happen of our interest?**

**This maybe late or in time, but, I better start. But this chapter is extra long :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Link's P.O.V**

_We were riding on Penny (Penelope, the mare Link got at the auction before they left Castle Town), and nothing of interest was happening. I watched the distance between us and our destination start to disappear. In a moment, we would be there._

"Well, we will be there in about... 30 minutes." Dawn guessed

"Maybe." I replied, watching the horizon. "But that looks like a problem." I pointed to a river that separated us from the forest before the volcano. Dawn gave a whistle. I stopped Penny.

"That looks hard to cross." Katherine said, looking at the rapids. "If only we had a way to get across."

"Can't we just fly?" Dawn asked

"Who's taking Penny? I can barely drag Link. Are you taking the horse, or is someone going to wait here. But that is a terrible idea, they could get ambushed." Kathy said frowning

"Well, why don't you fly across, chop down a tree, and then pull the tree across the water until you build a dam?" I asked, getting off of Penny and drawing my plan in the dirt.

"Good idea, but we would have to leave you here, Dawn and I can't do that by ourselves." Kathy said

"I'll be fine." I said, pulling out my sword, "I've practiced."

"OK." Kathy said, giving me one last look before walking near the water's edge. Dawn transformed, grabbed Kathy, and flew over the rapids. They landed on the other side safely, and began working. I turned around and watched for any enemies. I started slicing the grass into bits, searching for rupees. So far, I only found a blue and a green. Lucky catch.

Nothing of interest was happening. Then I remembered something that could make their work much easier.

"Why don't you take me across so I can chop it down! You two can watch Penny, and the work could be done faster! Then one of you could come over and fly the logs into the middle of the water!"

Dawn shouted back, "OK, I'll be over!" Before grabbing Kathy and dropping her next to me. She then grabbed my hand and flew across. She wasn't flying very high, and the water licked the tip of my boots. We made it over, and I began chopping. Three slices and I was halfway through. Another three should do it.

I finished chopping three medium-sized trees and started working on the last one. Three. Two. One. It fell over, and me and Dawn dragged it until it blocked the water. I brushed my hands across my tunic and walked to the other side. I started guiding Penny across while Kathy watched our backs. When Penny was across, Dawn went over and grabbed Kathy. Then Dawn melted the wood together very gently, and then flew next to us.

It took about 1 hour to do that. Now, we would just have to go across those dark looking woods. I lighted my lantern and walked to the-entrance-of it. I tied Penny's bridle to my satchel and walked ahead. Dawn lit up her own fire blast and followed. Katherine got on Penny and lit a torch. The circle of light was pretty big, and we could see 7 feet ahead of us. I heard sounds, but couldn't tell what it was.

"Ugh, this place is freezing." Kathy said, chattering her teeth.

"Really?" I asked. I didn't feel any cold. It was rather hot for my likings. In fact, I was starting to feel the heat. "Do you think we are so close to the volcano that I can feel the heat?" Dawn shook her head 'no'.

_Well that's odd. What's that over there?_

A bright blue light shimmered not far from us. I heard a little whisper. "Oh no..."

I picked it up and examined the thing. A fairy?

"Do you heal me? Or help me? I wonder." I muttered

"Excuse me?" It replied

"Er, did you talk?" I asked, squinting my eyes.

"Yes. And don't carry me by the wings. It feels uncomfortable." It squeaked angrily

"Judging by your anger issue, you are a female fairy? Can you fly?" I asked, letting it go, "what's your name?"

"Hey! I can fly. My name is Navi. If you are heading toward Goron Volcano with those items then that is a stupid idea."

"Hey! No one asked you what you thought!" Kathy said, a bit offended

"Well, I'm 'sorry'." Navi said, fluttering by me, "who are you anyway?"

"I'm Katherine," Kathy said frowning, "_what _are you?"

"I'm a fairy, my name is Navi, you are really rude." Navi replied sticking her tongue out, if she actually was, I couldn't tell.

"Shut up Navi, you might attract attention." Kathy said harshly

"Why? Because my lights are to bright (Navi meant 'Because I'm much smarter than you')?" Navi taunted

Katherine slapped Navi, which sent her flying into a tree. I frowned at Kathy, then picked her back up. "Are you alright?"

"Ugh..yeah.." If Navi you could see her face, she was weakly smiling in pain.

"Kathy, don't do that." I scolded

"Why did you pick up that insect in the first place?" Kathy said crossing her arms.

"Quiet you two, my fire is going out because I can't concentrate." Dawn muttered

"Sorry." We chorused

Kathy mumbled something under her breath and looked somewhere else. I looked down at Navi. The blue fairy moved a little in my hand. She then flew in my hat. I smiled, and walked ahead a bit, pulling out my sword. I sheathed it again, we were out of the forest.

**Dawn's P.O.V**

_They were really annoying with their bickering. I was glad we were out of the forest, that way I wouldn't have to keep on concentrating on my energy bolt. I changed back into my tunic and followed after them, because I was in the rear. Link and Katherine stopped abruptly, making me crash into them. Katherine fell forward and disappeared. I heard her scream and rushed._

"Katherine!" I shouted. No answer. I climbed down. "Katherine, where are you!?" I saw her body on a patch of grass. She couldn't be...dead? I rushed up to her and flipped her over. She was breathing, just very surprised. She stood up.

"Who did that?" She asked angrily

Link and Penelope came from on top of the hill. "Why don't we just get to Goron Volcano before sundown. Or, do you want to wait in that cave?" Link asked, pointing at a cave behind us. It was protected from the wind at all sides beside the entrance before us.

"If we are quick," Dawn said, "we could be here after our quick mission for whatever we need."

"Good idea. Why don't we drop off our heavy things." Kathy said, "Dawn and Navi can stay here. If I need your help, I'll send her."

"And have us take Penelope?" Link asked

"Yeah." I said

So we agreed, and I cleared the small cave. About an hour later, it was comfortable and safe. I put my lantern in the middle and sat on a stone by the-entrance-of the cave. Navi was perched on my shoulder. To our luck, there was a stream nearby. That would give us access to baths. I smiled. Katherine and Link had got on Penny and rode off about 15 minutes after I started cleaning the cave. The sun was going to be down in about 3 hours. In the meantime, I could do something. I went back in the cave and made sure everything was tidy. Then I took a torch and tied it to my satchel.

"Navi, why don't you come to that stream with me. I'm going to take a quick bath." I said smirking. Navi flew up and down and squeaked, "sure."

I walked over to the stream and undressed. I got in and relaxed.

_Ah, so relaxing, and I got to ditch the annoying duo... life is so good to me..._

I sat there for about half an hour before getting out and drying off. I put back on my tunic and walked back to the cave. Everything was in place. I sat down back on the rock by the-entrance-of the cave and started thinking.

_Should I go hunting, or will they bring back food? I should get some herbs. That would help. Then I could make something that could help us if we run into something dangerous and hard to beat._

I got up and told Navi to stay there. I put on a pot of boiling water. I went a bit from the cave and opened my satchel. At the inn, I also worked as a medic trainee. I knew what herbs could heal scratches, and what could help sore throats. I also drew pictures of them so I could find them. There was also summaries about what their name was, their habitat, and if they were poisonous to eat.

I picked a bunch of wild plants and strung them together by string. I grabbed some more, and walked back in the cave. I started boiling them with the water I set up earlier. One bunch in each batch, I ended up with medicines. One was supposed to give you extra stamina, but after the effects wore off, you were a bit drowsy, it was a light green color. Another was supposed to heal you, and it was red. The last one was supposed to protect you from magic, but I didn't really believe that, it was a blue color. I poured all the remedies into separate jars, and put it in my satchel. That took about an hour. I now had nothing to do again.

_Hmm, maybe I should talk to Navi and become best friends._

"Navi, did you ever have friends? Besides Link." I asked, facing the bulb of light in front of me.

"Yes. I think I did. I just can't seem to remember. By the way, why did Link leave me?" She asked

"Well... he and Katherine have a mission to do, and I decided to stay here."

"But... what's your name?"

"Dawn."

"Oh, but Dawn," she continued, "didn't you want to go with them?"

I smiled faintly, "yeah, but they needed some quality time."

"That girl needs quality time with me." Navi mumbled to no one in particular. I chuckled, "yeah, I guess she does."

Navi flew to my shoulder and complained, "she slapped me into a tree! That is a great insult to all fairies!"

"Wait... fairies! I'm a minish mix! I'm half fairy!" I squealed, "you could be my relative!"

"But...you're way to big."

"I'm sure there are alternations for mixes." I squealed excitedly

_There is a good chance we are related! I know it! I can feel it!_

"Well, don't jump the sword [gun]." Navi said nonchalantly as she saw that I had my mouth hanging open.

"You can read my mind?!" I questioned

"Well, yeah. Do you want me not to do that?" She asked nicely

"I want you to do that, I won't get tired, and it's fun! Somebody else to talk to in my mind besides myself!" I said, smirking

"Ok then."

"Hey."

Navi squealed and I jumped backwards.

"W-who are you?" I said, looking at a body in red in front of me.

"I'm Alex."

**Katherine's P.O.V**

_Right now, I wish I stayed and Dawn went. Link is so annoying._

"For the last time, I am not jealous!" I screamed at Link, who was walking beside me.

"Your jealous because Navi already has a good 'relationship' with me. You said so yourself." He stated, smirking evilly

I blushed heavily, "so! I don't care about that pest!" And with that said, I turned away and mumbled, "but I bet she will show her true potential when we get back..."

"I heard you." He muttered

"Crap." I said, "is there something you don't hear?"

Link shook his head, little did I know, he said that just to get on my nerves. I frowned and watched the volcano in front of us tower above me.

"We're here." Link said, tying Penny to this tree. "Are you getting off?"

"Nope. Not until you say sorry." I mumbled

"Suit yourself." Link said, sheathing his sword and walking ahead. I heard from a traveler that the gorons were hostile people, and I told the rest. I growled at how foolish I was back then, but then I remembered that it was wise to have told them. I looked around for Link and spotted him a great distance ahead. Alarmed, I got off Penny and ran after him. By the time I caught up to him I was out of breath.

"Why did you leave me?" I asked

"Because you told me to say sorry. But what do I have to say sorry about in the first place?" Then Link kept quiet.

"Well...I...uh..." I couldn't even think of an excuse. I blushed when Link looked at me with a smile. I gulped down the lump in my throat and pulled out my slingshot. We both stopped, noticing a large rock in front of us.

"I think we should blow it up." I said, pulling out a bomb. I walked to it and screamed as it shook.

"HOW dare you try to assault me!" It thundered, unrolling itself to show a rocky type of monster. I fell back and dropped the bomb, which rolled by Link's feet. He quickly lifted it up and tossed it aside before it blew up.

"I'm sorry?" I said, crab-walking back to Link.

"State your business on Goron Volcano?" It asked angrily

"I-I, well, if you would make it easier, I need to check something out."

"Ahem." It coughed, "don't play fool to me. I may not be the wisest, but I am not the stupidest."

Link walked up to it with his sword drawn. "Are you a goron?" He asked

"Yes." It replied

"I'm Link. I think I am the hero of time."

The goron chuckled. "I would probably have let you in, but five reasons forbid me not too. One, no hylians or any race allowed. Two, you need a Morganton pass. Three, another group of people had already claimed to be the hero of time. Four, you look like trouble. Five, you tried to assault me." He said, pointing at me in particular. I walked behind Link, very intimidated.

Link huffed and crossed his arms, purely annoyed. "Could I prove to you that I'm the hero of time?" He asked

"One of the Goron chiefs would have to tell you. But before I even think about that -"

'_Clink!_' I had accidentally hit him in the eye with a deku seed. He growled angrily, covering his eye.

"And you friend here, has just assaulted me!"

"It's a slingshot for crying out loud! It doesn't hurt that much!" I said furiously. I heard a commotion from behind the goron.

He frowned at me before plucking me in the shoulder. I fell over, not expecting the force.

"That should teach you." He said gruffly

"Hey!" Link said angrily. "Don't hurt my friend!"

"Why should I? She assaulted me, and tried to also!" He said

"You little -"

The next moment happened so fast.

The goron grabbed Link and pushed him toward the edge (they went up a stony path which went up with every few feet). Link tried to balance as he sheathed his sword, but the last blow of the goron's said otherwise. Link fell. He shouted. I screamed. I felt an angry aura surround me as I looked at the goron. I put my hands together and pushed the goron aside. I jumped down after him. I screamed at Link to try to grab my hand, but when he hit a branch, I figured he might have blacked out. I fell faster and grabbed his hand, before surrounding us in an energy shield. We fell a bit longer before I heard the ground hit my barrier, and blacked out.

...

I woke up to see Link holding my hand and mumbling something. My head spun, and my ears refocused.

"Please don't be dead. She didn't deserve to die. Why didn't Navi and Dawn come!" He said, staring at me.

"I-I-I'm not dead." I muttered

Link stared at me. "I heard a voice in my head."

"No." I said, sitting up. "I'm not dead. I'm alive, but I feel weak."

"You transformed." Link said

"I...did?" I asked him, looking at his eyes

"Yeah. I'm surprised you didn't black out." Link mumbled. "Kathy, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?" I asked

"For ignoring you, bothering you, and not admitting I loved you."

"Y-you...love me?" I asked, extremely hopeful

Link punched me. "NO!" He laughed. I frowned.

"But I like you as a friend." He said giving me his hand. I took it, and he helped me up. "We better take care of that stubborn goron so we can get inside."

"But we need a plan. I think he might have buddies."

Link nodded, "we need a plan then." I shook my head, "one that can't fail to easy, and doesn't use a lot of energy."

"Why don't I slingshot a bomb at them?" I said, smirking

Link smiled. "You may have the honors..."

* * *

**Author's Note: Link. You could have really hurt her feelings you know.  
**

**Link: I was joking!**

**Me: OK, whatever...**

**Well. Who's that guy Alex? And what's he doing there? Hmm... I guess I should tell you... in the next chapter! I need to answer those reviews :D**

**SkyKly - Yeah, Sausage Link is actually something I thought of a while ago :P Your right! That is who Link adores, but Navi maybe a problem...**

**(Navi: Hey!**

**Me: I'm not done that review! Shut up pest!**

**Navi: Why? You're the -**

***Grabs fly swatter and hits Navi* that was long overdue. Anyway, I should continue...)**

**I'm glad you liked the chapter! :D Thanks for reviewing!**


	6. Goron Volcano, Sarina, & Alex's New Suit

******Author's Note:** You previously read that Link fell off a cliff, Kath jumped after him, Dawn met this mysterious guy named Alex, and you still don't know who wears the blue. Is it Zelda? Or is it someone else? Find out in this chapter...  


* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Link's P.O.V**

_We came to the entrance. Kathy smirked at me, and grabbed a bomb flower before throwing at the group. They didn't notice it until the last-minute.._

"Well, those little - ah! A bomb!"

'_Boom!_'

It exploded, and they fell off the cliff. I came out of my hiding spot laughing, and putting my sword back. Katherine put her slingshot back, and we rushed to the entrance and walked in. It was musty and dark, and I took out my lantern and took out my sword for when we would meet something. So far so good...

"Well, that was a good throw Kathy." I said, smiling at her.

She grinned, "but it was your idea."

We laughed, that is, until I walked into a rock.

"What?! Hylians?"

"Ahem! I'm not a hylian! I'm a Picori, or Minish!" Kathy pouted, rather insulted (I guess).

"What are you doing here?" The gruff voice said angrily

"I know this sounds stupid, but there is something in here that is extremely important to save Hyrule from a growing evil, and I need to reforge the Picori Bow." Kathy said in one breath

_She didn't tell me that..._

"Wait? Picori Bow? I've heard of that mythical item, but I don't believe you."

"You are as stubborn as a rock." Kathy said, sticking out her tongue

"Well, you could say I look like a rock." The goron in front of me said gruffly, "but what are you doing here?"

"I just told you!" Kathy said angrily

"Yeah, she did. Do you have short-term memory loss?" I asked, sitting down

"No. I just didn't hear you right."

"Oh...K?" Kathy said, poking me, "will you let us past so I can get it?"

"Don't you have a -"

"Never mind, let's go Kath!" I said, grabbing her wrist and running past him. I heard his footsteps behind us, then what sounded like a boulder rolling after us. "Kath fly!" I said, running as fast as I could

"I don't know how to!" She replied

"You better learn now!" I said, jumping a gap I knew we would never make.

"aah!"

We fell down the pit, but then a bright light flashed again, and we were flying up. Well, Kathy was flying, and slowly pulling me up. When we landed on solid ground, she fell on the floor and gasped, "I'm not doing that again. I better learn how to fly."

"Yeah, you need to improve on your timing." I said

"Shut up." She said, kicking me.

I shook my head, and dusted myself off. "Uh, is this the right place?" I asked, picking up my sword carefully.

"Yeah..I remember it now! This is the place!" She said, pulling out a map I had no idea she had.

"When did you get the map?" I asked, folding my arms

"I had it since the beginning of _my _journey." She said, a smile planted on her lips as she looked at it again and again. "This is it, just as I thought. One of the elements is here. We have to get it."

"Um, why don't we go get Dawn before we continue, I mean, wouldn't you hate to be left while your friends went on an amazing and exciting journey without you?" I questioned

"Fine! I'll get Dawn! You stay here!" She said, floating across the gap slowly

_I really don't have a choice do I..._

I sat down and decided just to think things over of what I didn't know about Kathy.

_She keeps a map hidden in her satchel, she can fly, she is a minish/picori, she is jealous of my 'relationship' with Navi, she's..._

"Hi there," a voice behind me said

"Kathy? Your back?" I said, getting up and turning around

"No, you don't know me. I'm Sarina." She said, smiling at me

"Nice to meet you Sarina. You know, your name reminds me of Saria." I remarked

"Just call me Sara," she said a bit nervous, "well, I see your armed. I need you to help us."

"Us?" I asked, looking at her suspiciously, "what is it?"

"Well... let's say this as quick as possible. I'm a sage, supposedly the guardian of Goron Volcano, but someone has attacked the Goron Gem. No, not the goron ruby, the gem of this volcano. They've put the fragments all about this volcano, and if it is not recovered before the full moon, this volcano will activate and destroy the land all about. And also destroy my people. Gorons may starve, but they won't be hurt in rock form. They can stand many degrees of temperature, but that's not important. I need you to collect the four Goron Gem shards. Please..."

"Link." I finished, "yep, my name's Link."

"Please Link..." she continued.

"Yeah, I'll do it, but I need to tell my friend, and wait for her to come back with my other friend, and ironically, they are both girls."

"Oh well." She mumbled. She looked back at me one more time before a bright red light flashed in my face. I looked again and saw her in a red dress, she sat on a rock next to me, waiting patiently.

"Aren't you going back?" I asked

"No. They told me not to come back without it."

"Well, I can't have you sit here forever. When's the full moon? I haven't seen a calendar in ages."

"The full moon sadly is in five days." She said, looking at her shoes.

"Oh..." I said, looking away at the entrance

_I wish Kathy would hurry up..._

**Dawn's P.O.V  
**

'_Hey, I'm Alex..._'

The words rung through my head for a bit before Navi said,

"What are you doing here?"

He looked at Navi real closely before saying, "I'm supposed to be a merchant, but I got robbed, that was a couple of weeks ago. I trained myself -"

"You could help us!" I said, handing him a cloth to clean himself with, "just take a quick bath over by that stream [or is it a river?]!"

He glanced at me for a second before leaving. My smile faded, perhaps he got scared because of my enthusiasm, and just wanted some food... five minutes later, he came back, asking me, "how could I help you?"

I smiled again, and handed him the blue tunic. "By wearing this, and saving Hyrule." I said, surveying him. He nodded, and went around the cave to change. A couple of minutes later he came back, equipped with everything, but then something was off. I then noticed when his stomach growled. "Oh." I said, going back in the cave to get some food for him. I came back and gave him a sandwich I had made yesterday for our lunches. He sat on the rock I sat on, and devoured it hungrily. He then looked back at me, something tell me he might be thirsty. Unfortunately, we couldn't get water from that stream again, because it was now polluted by sweating and dirty bodies. I shuddered at the thought of drinking that murky water.

"Well...if you need to get water, I'll need you to follow me." I said, cleaning up and sealing the cave. He got up and dusted his new tunic off, before grabbing the spear.

"Are we hunting?" He asked

"No, we need to find a new water source." I said, barely making eye contact, "for my friends when they come back...and for you."

He nodded while he put his spear back, and ran his hand through his hair.

"Maybe I should tell you a little about me." He spoke, looking ahead

"Yeah, that will help me." I said, glancing at him

"My name is Alex. My father was a merchant. My parents were killed in a boat accident. My mother I did not know. I have her green eyes. I have my dads brown hair. I learned how to fight with many weapons last week. I decided to quit the merchant business, and be a knight. And this is the perfect opportunity." He said.

I nodded and said, "that's sad, and its also...interesting. Why would you tell me that? You think I will give you information in return?"

"No... but you could if you -"

I heard a screech before us, and we stopped.

"What was that?" I asked, looking around me, will pulling out my bow, and loading an arrow.

"What ever it is, it doesn't sound friendly..." Alex said, pulling out his spear.

We were in the forest nearby, not far from the cave, but while we were chatting, we got a bit lost, and I forgot to bring my lantern...

_Navi, get the lantern for me? Or will you come to me? I'm in the forest. _

_The forest? Why are you there?_

_We're looking for a water source..._

_OK, I'll try to bring it to you._

"UM, what are you doing?" He said, watching me curiously.

I took my finger from my forehead and said, "talking to my fairy friend, she's the light you scared nearly to death earlier."

"Oh, K?" He said rather confused. I heard the screech again, and got ready. A monster jumped out and attacked me swiftly, knocking my arrow out of my hand. I rolled away and reloaded another. I sensed one behind me and said, "this is no fun without light..." before I transformed and made a fire bolt. I hit the monster that tried to get me, and stunned the one Alex was fighting.

I fired another blast at the incoming monsters before grabbing Alex. "We got to get out of here!" I said.

_Navi, stay at the cave. Do NOT come! I repeat, do NOT come!_

_Ok, I'll wait here._

I flew as fast as I could, but I wasn't used to Alex's weight. I almost literally dragged him along the dirt path, wondering where on Hyrule we were. I got an answer when we came into a clearing. I let go of Alex and readied a fire blast. I heard a rustle, and then something popped out. I hit it with my blast and heard a scream.

"Ow!"

I flew to the thing I hit and saw a girl with blonde hair and a purple dress back away from me.

"What are you?" She shrieked.

"I'm a fairy minish, picori mix." I said quickly, "who are you? And what are you doing here?"

"I-I-"

She fainted, collapsing on the floor. I then noticed her wounds.

"We got to get here out of here." I said grabbing her wrists.

"OK, I get it." Alex said, grabbing her legs and picking her up. I flew backwards, hoping I wouldn't meet any monsters on my backwards 'trip'. In a few minutes, we were back out side, the cave door was shut. I dropped her and opened the cave. I ran inside, grabbing a few medicines, and then potions.

I opened her mouth and gave her a potion. I then wrapped her wounds and then made her comfortable outside. Good thing it wasn't getting dark anytime soon. I put away everything and then went back inside. I came back out and saw a figure in the distance. I knelt beside the girl and said, "Alex, you put her in the cave and watch her. Navi! Come here!" I shouted. The blue fairy flew on to my shoulder and said, "what is it?"

I looked back at the growing figure, "we need to take care of whatever that is."

"OK?!" She said, shuddering (which felt like a slight vibration to me).

**Katherine's P.O.V**

_I watched three figures by the cave, one looked knocked out cold. That might be Dawn! I noticed two other figures, one going into the cave, while the other faced me. I stopped flying suddenly, because my energy was drained. I ran the rest of the way. A little distance from the figure, I noticed a blue light next to the person. It was that annoying pest Navi. She must have betrayed us while I was gone!_

I dove into the person, before jumping off them and loading my slingshot.

"Put your - Dawn?" I said, blinking, "your OK? I thought you got hurt? And were taken inside the cave?"

"No, that's just Alex." She said casually

"Alex? Who is he?" I asked, looking at her confusedly

"I can tell you later, where's Link?" She asked

"Still at the mountain. He told me to go get you. Come on now!" I said, turning around

Dawn flew beside me and said, "led on."

...30 minutes later...

We had just finished entering the mountain when I heard Link's voice, and _someone else's_. They were in deep conversation. I'd 'hate' to ruin their tender moment. I flew across the gap and landed on the other side.

"Excuse me, but would you mind telling me who this is?" I asked, tapping my foot angrily

Link turned around and stood up, "this is Sarina."

"Sarina? Alex? How many people are you guys going to meet that I haven't seen?!" I shouted angrily

"You have seen Sarina." Dawn whispered

"That I haven't heard of?" I asked, greatly annoyed.

"No one has to tell _you _everything." Link pointed out, "you're _not _the boss. Stop being stuck up and annoying. Stop being jealous and a jerk!" He turned his back at me and muttered, "I think I'll just leave you guys and help Sara. She's so much nicer than you...Katherine. And Dawn, a word of advice... come to the right side. You should come help me and Sara."

"She's not doing that!" I hissed menacingly

"Actually -" Dawn started to say

"Is too!" Link said

"Is not!" I argued

"Is too!" Link replied

"_Is not_!" I hissed

"Is too!" Link shouted

"Is not!" I screamed

"Is not!" Link shouted

"Is too!" I screamed back

"Even you agree she is coming to the right side!" Link shouted at me.

"I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"I -"

"Shut up!" Dawn screamed. I fell backwards, something like an invisible barrier pushed me back. Link fell as well. I jumped up and dusted myself off like nothing happened.

"Got hurt?" Link said smirking

"Shut up." I murmured angrily

Link just scoffed and looked away. I frowned and looked at Dawn.

"You guys need to get your act together before something happens." Dawn reasoned to us. I scoffed and spat, "why don't you tell Link to get _his _act together. He's the main reason of this problem!"

"Me? If I had never met you, I wouldn't be in this mess with _you_. I wish I just went here to help Sara. See you later, come on Sara, let's go find those pieces of the Goron Gem." Link angrily shouted

"Goron Gem!" I shouted, "wait! You need to take me with you!"

"Why?" Link questioned, "so you can waste our time?"

"I-I..."

_I was lost for words, looking at Sara's face. She looked rather unhappy._

"Please. We need harmony and peace. We need to work together." She tried to reason

"Sara. You don't need to say this, I'll just help you. Are you guys coming?" Link said, grabbing Sara's wrist and walking along

"Yes." Dawn said, grabbing my arm and dragging me along

"OK, OK!" I said, following her, "I don't need you to _drag _me."

"You don't need to drag me." Link mocked, running farther from us.

"Ugh." I said, frowning and quickening my pace

"We really need to move. Hyrule is in trouble, and Link is helping this strange girl. I also need to reforge the Picori Bow!" I said angrily, kicking any stone that I saw.

"Chill it Kath." Dawn said, "you can do that after this. But I'm sure he has his reason."

_His reason._

I scoffed, and walked ahead of her. Link and that Sara were laughing happily in front of me. I looked at the ground and started thinking of a song that Hazel used to sing when the Picori Peter, was near (aka,_** Marry You by Bruno Mars**_). I smiled and let a small tear drop on to the floor. I walked past it until we came into a bright cave. I noticed that Link and Sara's chattering stopped. I also heard, "oh my...Hylia."

That was probably Link gasping at something I didn't see yet. I ran forward to go look, and instead, I fell down to a pit. I thought all was over. Then I felt some hands grab my wrist. That couldn't have been Link. I looked up and saw Link and Sara holding on to me. They pulled me back up and sighed.

"Next time, be more careful will you?" Link said, this time not being sarcastic or scoffing

"OK." I said looking at them, "thanks for saving me... Sara."

Link squinted, then scoffed before pointing across the great gap I almost died in.

"How do we get across?" Link asked

"We can't fly across." Dawn said, pointing at these great fans blowing real fast. "I think we have to jump."

I sighed, and Sara looked across the gap. She watched a flying platform come close to us before jumping. She grabbed Link, who grabbed Dawn, who grabbed me, and they pulled us across. That's what repeated about 28 times before we landed on the other side. I grabbed my wrist and rubbed it gently.

"I hope we don't have to do that getting back." I said

_Somewhere by Castle Town..._

_A woman walked into Terra's Inn and showed her a poster._

_Wanted: A boy named Link_

_Age: 16_

_Appearance: Dirty-blonde hair, blue eyes, sword, green tunic._

_Have you seen him? If so, report to me ASAP._

_The woman left and took off her hood to show dark blue hair and black eyes. She frowned at a sales man before riding off to Hyrule field..._

* * *

**Who's this Sarina (Sara)? Is she going to be a companion to them? Is Katherine jealous of Navi? Is Sara hiding something? Is Alex hiding something? Is someone still hiding something? What's going on with this sudden rivalry with Kathy and Link? Well, I hope you liked this chapter of J.A.A.P.G! See you next time!  
**

**By the way, is my grammar alright? Did I make sense? And... are you having a...**

**HAPPY MEMORIAL DAY?! I HOPE YOU ARE!**

**(Because I am!)**


	7. The Gigantic Earth Worm

******Author's Note:** OK, I'll be starting with the new kid Alex's P.O.V second, because now you know he is more important. Did any of you think Zelda would get the blue tunic? Just wondering, I'll start now.  


* * *

**Alex's P.O.V**

_I watched the girl __slowly __wake up._

"Are you alright?" I asked, laying a hand on her shoulder. She backed away from me, fear in her eyes.

"I don't bite, and I won't hurt you." I replied

"OH. Thanks for saving me.." She replied, backing into her spot. "I'm Fauna."

"Nice to meet you Fauna, I'm Alex." I replied, standing up, "my friend, uh, Dawn, went to take care of the person outside. So far from what I heard, the person she met must have been her other friend."

"Oh well. Why are we in this cave?" Fauna asked, standing up and rubbing the back of her neck, "I'm hungry."

"Here." I said, handing her some food.

She smiled weakly before devouring the food before me, "yum, did you make this?" She asked, looking up at me for a split-second before continuing to devour her food.

"Uh, no. I don't even know _who _made the food." I replied truthfully

She stopped. "You don't? This could be poisonous!"

"I'm sure it isn't." I replied, "come on, you liked it before I said 'you know what'."

She smiled faintly, before standing up, "I have to go now."

"Why?" I asked, grabbing her wrist

"Because...I'm dangerous to you hylians. Didn't you know what I was when you saw me?" She asked

"No, I didn't."

"Then I'll show you."

She howled, and turned into a wolf, "don't you see now?" She growled. She changed back, "I always growl when I talk in wolf-form. I was either cursed, or born like this." She said, looking down at her feet. "Just don't scare the beans out of my friends. Then you'll be fine. I'm sure of it Fauna."

"Gee, thanks." She said, rubbing her sides. "Your friends won't mind if I use this fabric will they?"

I shook my head, "I don't believe."

She grabbed a needle from someone's satchel and then the material she spotted. I left, taking my spear with me. I sat down on the rock at the entrance and wondered what Dawn was doing. And what that blue light named Navi was. Maybe it was one of those rare pixies. Or fairies. They may sound the same, but a pixie bounds with either hylians, gerudos, or minish. When the owner dies, the pixie bounds with either their family or descendant.

_Maybe she's a pixie_.

I walked back into the cave to find that Fauna had finished making a nice dress (which was very quick). I saw some shreds on the floor, and figured she either bit it off or clawed at it.

"Do you like it?" She asked, a smile planted on her face

"It's cool."

"Cool?"

"Yeah. It's nice."

"Oh ok."

She started searching around the cave for something, and stopped when she saw one of the satchels. She picked it up, and turned it over. Funny, it only dropped blankets. She grabbed one of the blankets and started making something. After five minutes, I figured out what it was when she finished it. A bag. That's nice.

"That's nice." I said, smiling

"Thanks. My mom taught me how to sew before I was turned into a wolf for a day." Fauna said, a sad smile on her face

"That's cool." I replied casually.

"So, will you tell me about you friends?" Fauna asked.

**Katherine's P.O.V**

_Sarina led us through an empty room, until we came out on the other side and spotted a stone valley._

"Over there is where one of the shards are." She said, stopping. She grabbed Link's wrist and started flying up. I watched Dawn start to fly up. I jumped and grabbed her wrist, and we fell to the ground.

_Ugh, really__..._

I got off Dawn and tried to fly. I flew at least three inches before falling back.

_My flying stinks.__.._

Dawn grabbed my hand and flew after Sarina and Link. When we landed on top of the rock she faced us and said, "I think it was split into four pieces. Retrieve them and I will give you a reward to help you on your journey."

"Thanks Sarina," I said, looking around, "but a nice reward would be the Goron Gem for me, and probably some nice stuff for my friends. I am the one leading the mission, and we also need to defeat Ganondorf."

She stared at me, "you were? Why, I thought it was your friend Link."

"NO it wasn't." I mumbled under my breath.

"Well, we should go now and go retrieve them." I said

"There's no use just sitting around here." Dawn said, "let's go!"

Sarina nodded, before flying ahead, leading us to the first part of the gem.

_I wonder if it will be kind of hard or extremely hard. You know, I don't think Sarina is so bad, maybe she can come with us on our journey!_

Dawn grabbed me and flew after Sarina, as fast as she could, for Sarina was a fast flyer. I was very happy to feel the wind in my face, because it was burning out here.

"Um, Dawn, who is Alex?" I asked

"Well, while you guys were gone, there was this kid who came up and scared Navi -"

"You don't need to say that." I interrupted, "Navi isn't really part of the story."

"OK, so he came up and scared us (me and Navi), and then he said he was friendly, and he was starving."

"Maybe he will eat us." I mumbled

"That isn't likely, unless he's part wolf or cursed or something, that's not likely." Dawn replied

"Oh yeah, I hope that body that was being taken in wasn't cursed or half wolf..."

**Dawn's P.O.V**

_Sarina landed, dropping Link three feet above the ground. I did the same thing with Katherine, but unfortunately, she wasn't ready for it. Luckily, she fell on soft ground and not rocks. She got back up and dusted herself off. In the meantime, Sarina started to mark Link's map if she was taken away or called back to her village. I think that was a good idea._

"Dawn, were you trying to show off by doing the same thing Sarina was?" Kathy asked

"Well..."

"You probably were, you don't need to tell me anymore."

_Yeah, I don't. I wonder how Alex and that girl is faring. Maybe she's awake now. I wish I knew. Navi, do you think she is alive?_

_'Probably.'_

_'Is she alright?'_

_'How would I know? I'm not a medic.'_

_'Oh right, never mind Navi.'_

_'Yep, never mind.'_

_I stopped talking to Navi and walked ahead. Maybe something interesting was going to happen to us.  
_

And something did. Just as we were about to start crossing a bridge, a group of moblins approached us. I stopped to transform while Link pulled out his sword and Sarina got ready to fight. I was about to make the first move, when I heard a rumbling below us. I grabbed Katherine and Link, while Sarina flew up above the ground. The rocks underneath us broke, and a great worm ate the moblins. At least it got rid of them, and it's on our side. Or so I thought. It spotted us, and tried to eat us, but I moved in time.

"It's a gigantic earth worm!" Kathy screamed in horror

_I guess she's afraid of worms..._

I tossed Link to Sarina, because she had an idea. Me and Katherine should distract the worm, while Link got on top of it and sliced its weak spot with his sword. I tried my hardest to fly fast, but Kath is so hard to 'drag' around, that I got tossed into a rock. That really hurt. Katherine got up, and started flying above me.

"Stay here, I'll try to help distract, go the other way so we can confuse it." Kathy shouted, before flying to the right. I got up, and flew to the left. The worm followed me (because I probably looked the brightest, and I guess it only eats red or desert colored things). I tried to avoid the bursts of spit it shot at me, but it got my leg, and 'man was that heavy!' It dragged me down like a rock, and I landed on the ground. The spit hardened around my leg.

_I hope Sarina dropped Link on that worm already..._

I tried to burn the spit, but all it did was strengthen it. I decided I'd check if the worm was fireproof. I readied one of the most powerful fire bolts I could do, and waited til the worm approached me. It did, wiggling as fast as it could so it could devour me.

**Link's P.O.V**

_I watched Dawn below me (because I was on the worm) try to escape from the spit, but it wasn't working, I hope my sword will affect the worm. I sliced at it as hard as I could, but nothing happened. The worm threw me off and dashed off at Dawn at top speed to eat her. My eyes widened when she disappeared in its mouth!_

I ran over to my sword as fast as I could, maybe we should retreat.

"Dawn!" I heard Kathy shriek.

I looked at the worm and saw it grow a bright red, and start to expand. A few moments later, it exploded, and we were covered in monster goop (ew). I saw a bright red light stop right in front of us, and then realized it was Dawn. "I think I figured out my powers!" She said.

I heard Kathy say, "I'm glad my mouth wasn't open."

I then realized my mouth..._was_!

I spat it out as fast as I could, trying to get rid of the nasty taste from my memory. Kathy laughed. Dawn snickered. Sarina looked at me, really disgusted.

"It ate dozens of disgusting creatures, including those moblins." She warned

I then turned around and tried to 'scrub' it off my tongue.

"Oh that is just gr-o-ss!" I heard Dawn say.

"Whatever." I said

"Well, let's continue, no use waiting here until we get captured by moblins." Sarina said, "come on now."

We followed in a line, trying to keep from burning, and trying to keep together. I reeked of monster goop, but Dawn didn't, even if she was in its mouth. I guess she burnt it off because she was (technically) on fire.

"So, Sarina, I don't think we'll make it today, so why don't we rest over by that hole, and you tell us about you." I said

"OK, we'll stop there. We have to get up bright and early tomorrow you know."

"Yep." We all said (that is, everyone besides Sarina). We walked over to it and got down, one-by-one. It was enough room for us to stretch times two. We all had our backs to the wall. Dawn put a rock partly on top of the entrance so no moblin might discover us while we were sleeping.

"OK. I'll begin."

"Wait," Kathy said, "can we all get comfortable, and get food in here so we don't starve?" Katherine interrupted

I groaned, "we can get that later, we aren't _starving_."

"I'll get the food." Dawn said, "go on without me, be back fast."

I smiled, "go on Sarina."

"OK..."

* * *

**Author's Note: Next chapter, Sarina's story. Anyway, I am so sorry this couldn't come out sooner, but my time has been deducted because my family is kind of computer crazy. My mom just lowered all our time on the computer, and it takes about an hour for me to write for this story and others :P I hope you enjoyed my special-update! Peace out, and love fanfiction!**

**- Sincerely, Legendoffunny -**


	8. Sarina's Memories Pt1

**Author's Note: OK, this will only be 'Sarina's P.O.V since she is telling the story of her childhood. In two chapters, it'll be everyone's reactions and obtaining the first Goron Gem shard. Warning: Contains scary descriptions of monsters.  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 8 Sarina's Memories Pt. 1  
**_

_Sarina's P.O.V (she's 8 now)  
_

_I woke up the next morning, hearing nothing but empty silence. Where was mom? I stuck my feet out my bed and touched the cold icy floor. Even if she was supposed to protect the village we lived at, she was always here when I woke up. Come to think of it, I hadn't remember hearing anyone come inside last night after the battle against the savage sand wolf. I changed into my everyday red dress and slipped on my shoes. I put my bag over my shoulder, which contained everything I might need for when there was a emergency. I struggled to open the door, because something was pushing it shut. When I opened it, I found a dead sand wolf, which must have clawed at our door!  
_

_I rushed outside and surveyed the crying village. What was going on? Certainly the chief knew. I wanted to know where my mom was, and what was wrong. I rushed over to the biggest building which was about two stories tall. I opened the door, and saw our chief look up, only to have a shade of regret wash across his face._

_"Your here." He said _

_"What's wrong? Why is everyone so gloomy and crying? And where's my mom?" I asked_

_"She's...dead. I'm sorry Sarina, but the Leader...he pounced...and...he ripped her apart..."_

_"Did you recover her...body?" I gasped_

_"We don't think you should see it Sarina." He said slowly_

_"But I have to see her, she promised she would tell me something important before she died!" I said quickly_

_"Just don't go there. You can live here. Go get your stuff."_

_I left, tears slipping out my eyes. I walked in my old home and packed everything I could carry in two bags. I pushed them at the door, and then surveyed the room one last time. A skinny, but thick silver box was left on a high shelf. I climbed on top of the counter and grabbed. A note was on it, and it read:  
_

_Dear Sarina,_

_I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you this, but I won't be coming back ever. Inside is something you should take when I'm gone. I'm sorry darling, please forgive me for not being able to hug you one last time..._

_I stuck the note in my pocket and opened it. It was a bow and a quiver full of arrows. My mom had taught me archery. It would only be right if she were to give me my bow. I put it over my shoulder and walked outside where the chief's son Goru was caring my bags.  
_

_"Thank you." I said, choking slightly_

_"It is no problem." He said, caring it to my new home_

_I walked behind him, looking at the swirling dust behind me. That was like all the joy I used to have before my mom died. Now... I'm not sure where I should go. I think I should just...go to another village. Maybe I will find my family. In my personal bag was another book, my mother's journal. She said she wrote everything herself, and all of it was about us before we came here. I was born here, but in my mom's journal was more things I might never believe._

_...**5 years later**..._

_It was the anniversary of my mom's death, and sadly, just to make things worse, I was going to be the new protector of the village. I put my new green dress on, and put my bag and quiver and bag after that. I put my hair in a braid with a green ribbon. I smiled at my reflection, I was perfect. Today I was to practice for my test, which must be passed._

_I looked in the mirror, spinning around to show off to myself. I opened the door and walked out to meet Goru._

_"Hi." I said_

_"Hey, breakfast is ready."_

_"Thank you." I said, walking down the stairs_

_Their kitchen was below the first floor, and the size of my old home. My old home was destroyed a few years back by Stalfos, when one of the village people tried to hide in it. Unfortunately, they didn't survive, I was the first to see their dead body, and that was the worst._

_After I ate, I traveled to the forest to train. No one was there thankfully, so I would be able to 'show off'. When I finished my archery, I tried my stealth. I was OK at sneaking around, but I wasn't the best...yet. I tried sneaking in and out of the market in plain sight. So far I was doing well, that is, before I was spotted by the worst of the worst. Beat._

_Beat is a 14-year-old guy who half-hates me and half-likes me. Today, he hates me._

_"Hi Sarina! Where's your mother?" He taunted_

_"Oh leave me alone."_

_"Wait, you are going to replace her aren't you?" _

_"I'm not, just training for...replacing...her."_

_"See, I was right. Why did you even want to do that? You aren't special!"_

_"Yes I am!"_

_"Am not!"_

_"Am too!"_

_"Am not!"_

_"Am too, and that's true!" I said finally, and ran off toward the Lost Canyons. I turned my head and saw them pursue me. Even if we weren't supposed to go to Goron territory, they would have to forgive me. I would lose them there anyway. If I...didn't lose myself. Lucky for me, and unlucky for them, I mapped out every inch I traveled, but rumor has it that a spirit rearranges it, and you get lost. That's why it is called the Lost Canyons, and to make me feel even worse, Beat and his friends are spreading rumors that my mother is the spirit getting people lost. I hope no one believes it though._

_I sprinted ahead, dashing around the first stone structure. I saw them follow and smirked, they fell right into my trap. I dashed away from them and grabbed a vine before swinging across sinking mud. You would only sink to your waist if you were my height, and then it hardens. You are supposed to either pour water on it, or break it with a pickax. I saw one of them fall in it head first, but the vine swung back and the other two and Beat continued a different way._

_I grabbed a hidden pickax and began climbing another structure. They spotted me, but had nothing to climb with. They growled, and began to climb with their bare hands. I smirked as the struggled to climb, and scraped themselves, I laughed aloud and got on the structure. I waited until they finally climbed up, before jumping on a slice of firm wood and sliding down a 'ramp'. The had none, and had to slide on their boots which would probably be torn apart if they went very fast. The smartest one of all just began running down, instead of sliding after me. I grinned when I touched the bottom and ran...smack into Beat._

_"Finally, I caught you." He said angrily, grabbing my shoulders and shaking them. You are mine now."_

_I kicked him in the shin, but it didn't affect him._

_"You thought that would work? I drop rocks on my foot everyday! And you thought your plush foot would do something." He scoffed._

_"Let go of me." I said_

_"Why?" He asked, grabbing a strand of my hair_

_"Let her go Beat." I heard a partly angry partly annoyed growl_

_Beat and I looked to where the sound came from and spotted Goru. Yes!_

_"What do you want Goru, she's mine." Beat spoke gruffly_

_"She isn't yours, and she isn't mine, but my dad wants her. Now." Goru said_

_Beat let me go, not wanting to be in trouble with Goru's dad, or in other words, the chief of the village. While we walked away, I stuck my tongue out at them and laughed quietly. They walked away fuming._

_"What were you doing in the Lost Canyon." Goru asked_

_"Trying to shake them off my tail."_

_He looked at me oddly," you don't have a tail."_

_"No I don't, that was a figure of speech." I replied_

_'Does he have any humor?'_

_"Well, thanks for saving me Goru."_

_"From what?" He said_

_"Beat and his friends."_

_"I thought you were playing, until Beat tried to provoke me."_

_"We weren't playing, he just likes me, and I don't like him."_

_"O-K?" He said confusedly_

_By this time, we had reached Goru's home, and I was led into the chief's office. He was sitting down drinking water. He looked up when I entered and handed me a glass of water._

_"Sarina, I wanted to talk to you, Goru please excuse us." He said seriously_

_Goru left the room, and I feared he found something out about me._

_"Sarina, Beat and his friend Rock reported that you tried to hurt them, they say I should excuse you from my home. I will if that is true, for my family must be safe. If it isn't true, I will just warn them not to make up anymore lies. You will go to school tomorrow morning."_

_"But I need to train!" I protested_

_"Sarina, please don't argue." He said casually_

_I sighed, "how long will it be?"_

_"Just a couple of hours everyday besides the 1st and 7th day of the week." He said_

_"Oh..."_

_"You should clean up your room." He said_

_I left his office and went to my room which was all the way at the top of their home. This was where the guests would sleep, and I was still 'a guest'. I folded my clothing and put them neatly in my drawers, before doing the same with the rest of my stuff. In the end, I discovered two books lying on the floor. I picked up the first and realized it was my mom's history book from her childhood. The other was her journal before she died. I put them in my bag and went outside to pick some nice flowers. I picked out three pinks, oranges, and yellow ones. I then left for my mother's stone. _

_I turned the last bend and walked over to withered flowers, these were ones I laid down two days ago. I place my fresh bunch down, and took care of the surrounding area. After it was acceptable, I whispered a few words to her._

_"Mom, if you can hear me, it's Sarina, your daughter. I'm not sure if you are enjoying your new life, but I'm not. I wish I could go with you. Beat tried to hurt me, and accuse me of things. I will be going to school tomorrow, and I can no longer train. I sorry if that disappoints you. Also, Beat is making rumors about us. I wish he would stop. I have to go now, I will see you soon." I said, placing a flower from my hair on my mom's stone. I walked away, a tear slipping off my cheek. I rubbed my eyes, and walked back to the village._

_I entered, and saw that Beat was bothering Betsy, his sister. I decided to eavesdrop._

_"I don't have a reliable source, but a group of hylians are entering Goron territory!" Beat said_

_"Well you better stay here or you will -"_

_"Whatever, I know you want to come as well. Maybe you might find a guy." Teased Beat_

_"And you might find a girl!" Betsy countered_

_Beat scoffed, before he noticed me._

_"What do you want?" He asked me_

_"Oh, nothing." I said, walking away from them, I tried to hide my excitement._

_'Maybe they might know my mom! Or my father! Or where I belong!'_

_That would be cool, and it is time for dinner._

* * *

**Well, that is part of it, and she meets Link in the next part, her point of view. And then we find out how the others feel. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**


	9. Sarina's Memories Pt2

**Author's Note: OK, this is the second part of the story of Sarina. Since I got my tablet plug, I can update more often. BTW, I am Legendoffun on deviantART.**

* * *

_Sarina dodged the fists that were aimed at her as she trained with Goru. In the end, she had him pinned down._

_"I win. Train with you tomorrow." Sarina said, getting up and walking away_

_She went upstairs only to notice that her bow was gone. "Goru?" She questioned herself, "was it him? I will check."_

_Sarina left the room and went downstairs into Goru's room. She turned the knob and found that he wasn't in his room. That greatly worried her. Then a thought popped into her head. Perhaps he snuck away to chat to the hylian visitors? She felt her legs tingle at the thought of meeting one._

_What were they like, that was on Sarina's mind as she packed a small satchel. She stuck a rope, and dagger in. In her biggest bag, she put all her belongings inside. Then she closed it before changing into her favorite dress. As she crept down the stairs, she heard the mayor and his wife talking._

_"We must get rid of that unruly girl! She acts like a boy!"_

_"Maybe that is the case but Sara is a good -"_

_"Tell her to leave tomorrow."_

_"OK dear."_

_Sara (Sarina) let a tear slip down her nose before tiptoeing down the stairs. When she got to the door, she ran out the door. She ran to a empty cave and found her other bow. She took the other arrows and cast a spell. Everything that wasn't weapons shrunk into the size of a finger. She placed them in her pocket. Her bow went on her shoulder, while her small set of arrows were tied around her waist. She tied the dagger to her shoe and braided her hair. Satisfied, she came back to the cool air. _

_Sara pulled out a map and marked where the last place the hylians were spotted. Goron Volcano. She got up and walked to the trail that would lead her there in four hours. But before she left, she took 25 pounds of food before being, this would last her many weeks._

_...Hours later..._

_Sara stopped at the back entrance and exit of Goron Volcano. She smirked, walking inside. The temperature rose 10 degrees. She hopped across all the platforms before landing on the other side. She hid behind a rock when she heard voices._

_She peeked to see who was. She found two HYLIANS walking inside chatting. She couldn't make out what they were talking about. When the girl flew off, she decided to approach the boy. She snuck behind jim before saying,_

_"Hi."_

* * *

**Author's Note: And you know how it continued from then. Sara telling her story was only about 40 minutes long if it was for real. I hope you liked this story and today's update. Thanks for reading, please review.**


End file.
